


Unqualified

by Arukou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/pseuds/Arukou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's the last person on the team anyone should be looking to for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unqualified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://arukou-arukou.tumblr.com/post/143146523116/its-almost-my-bedtime-so-this-ones-short-but).

Clint is not qualified for this. Clint is barely qualified for his own shit, so why, why oh why, is he the one who walks in on Captain America crying into a pint of Ben and Jerry’s at 3AM. Cap’s sitting there barefoot in…in fucking yoga pants and an oversize sweatshirt that looks like it’s about to dissolve at the seams, spoon digging into one of those peanut butter core thingies that’s gotta be like 800 calories, and his eyes are red-rimmed and his face is blotchy and Clint is not cut out for this shit. He stares at Steve for about fifteen seconds, and then pads as quietly as he can into the kitchen. He digs out Natasha’s stash of rum raisin (fucking rum raisin, but she’ll forgive him because it’s for Steve) and then picks up a blanket that’s migrated into the corner of the room for when Bucky’s having a bad day. Then he slips back into the living room and vaults the couch before Cap can hide his face or escape out the hallway. Steve looks fucking mortified. Fucking. Mortified. But Clint doesn’t say a word. He just slings the blanket over both of them and digs his face into Steve’s armpit (not as disgusting as he’d thought it would be) until Steve raises his arm and puts it around Clint’s shoulders.

“Lilo and Stitch, Jarv,” Clint murmurs, because hell if he’s gonna scare Steve off. He digs his own spoon into the rum raisin (fucking rum raisin) and starts eating.

Above him, Steve’s still sniffling, but after a moment his arm clenches tighter around Clint. It’s almost uncomfortable, but Clint’s not about to say anything. Instead he lifts up his pint until it’s just under Steve’s nose. “Want some?”

Steve sniffles again (God, Clint feels like he kicked a puppy) and then digs his spoon in. After that, it’s just the glare of the screen and the sound of their breathing. Clint’s not qualified for this, but it doesn’t stop him from trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://arukou-arukou.tumblr.com) for more fanfiction and nerdery.


End file.
